


Home Run

by czar_feline



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Baseball Player Im Jaebum | JB, Fan Park Jinyoung, Graphic Designer Park Jinyoung, IT Im Jaebum | JB, Jaebum used to play baseball, Jinyoung used to watch all his games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Jaebum couldn't sleep at all again tonight. His work has been extra difficult lately and his back has been aching too. He grimaced from the pain before applying a soothing cream. He should really visit his doctor soon.He sighed and went back to his bed, grabbing his laptop on his way. His last night search was still on his browser and his heart somewhat throbbed along the pain on his back.He doesn't really need to wonder about the boy now, all the years he was able to hold back. However, he didn't know why he gave in last night, after knowing the boy's name for years, last night was the first time he searched for him on the internet.





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story has been sitting on my notebook for more than a year now. I finally got the chance to actually write it after getting sick and being at home for almost two weeks now.
> 
> Also, this is unedited. I apologize in advance, I hoped still like this though. Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think about this.

 

  
  
  


 

 

**Prologue**

 

_ In a few weeks, it will be the graduation day. Everyone's clearly bittersweet about it, of course, Jaebum is too. But before that, he has to focus first. Today's the finals for the inter school competition for baseball.  _

 

_ It had been his childhood dream to become a baseball player and now's the start of that journey. They have to win today, they have to take the trophy. It's not for him alone, it's for their school. It would just put Jaebum in advantage if he could make a name for himself through this game. _

 

_ His teammates were equally nervous as him, but he could feel that they're towards the same goal. Yugyeom, the youngest in their team couldn't even stay on his seat. But as soon as their eyes meet, the younger smiled. "Calm down, we're a team right?" _

 

_ It was silly Jaebum thought, he keeps telling his teammates to calm down, take it easy, enjoy the game, and yet he's also very nervous. One because he's so close to his childhood dream, two because after the game, he'd finally confess to the boy who stole his heart. He smiled, reaching for the ring inside his pocket. 'Please, let it be good.' _

 

_ And when it's their time for the game, Jaebum looked around the bleachers, looking for the boy with the bright signage with his name boldly written on it. The boy was near the first row with his sign, looking equally stressed. 'Smile for me.' Jaebum says to himself and very much like magic words, the boy did, even giving him an enthusiastic wave. _

 

_ The thing is, he has been secretly looking for him at his games for the last months.  _

 

_ He used to find it a little weird as he seems to be always present in every game he has with his bright sign. The boy doesn't even go near him, he's just there ever present, supporting him every game. For years, Jaebum didn't pay attention to him, until he met him once on the school grounds. _

 

_ The boy was by himself with a book in his hands. At first, he didn't recognize him, but when their eyes met, something clicked and he realized it was the sign boy. But before he could even give him a full wave, the boy had closed his book and left him dumbfounded with a hand midair. _

 

_ Jaebum should have been furious, but he couldn't help but find it adorable that the boy was beet red. Ever since that time, he'd look for him every game, he convinced himself that it's something for good luck. _

 

_ Just by that, Jaebum could tell that it's going to be a good game. It was. They won. When they finally claimed the trophy, Jaebum searched for the face in the crowd. There's a slight panic when he didn't see the sign so he looked harder only to realize that he really can't find him. _

 

_ "Yugyeom, can you hold this for me for a second?" Jaebum says, handing the younger the trophy which made his teammates scream louder in joy. He ran towards the exit with a few people bumping into him, telling him that they were proud of him. He was happy too, of course, but he really needs to find the boy.  _

 

_ For almost fifteen minutes, he was there, looking here and there searching for the boy's face. His teammates were still there as they will have an after-party, but the people in the stadium were slowly decreasing. _

 

_ Fifteen minutes more into waiting, Jaebum decided that maybe, the boy had gone home already. So, with a broken heart, he made his way back to his teammates only to be cornered by the players from the other team. "You think you can still beat us now?" says one of the boys while pushing Jaebum's left shoulder. _

 

_ "I'm not in the mood today, leave me alone." Jaebum replied, dodging the boy's hand. But that didn't seem to do anything because right after that, he was punched right at the nose. So it was only natural for Jaebum to fight back, he threw punches here and there breaking one of the boy's nose. _

 

_ It was easy for Jaebum as he had his fair share of troubles, but what he didn't expect as a baseball bat hitting his back. The last thing Jaebum could remember is clutching at the ring at his pocket before fainting on the ground. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Jaebum couldn't sleep at all again tonight. His work has been extra difficult lately and his back has been aching too. He grimaced from the pain before applying a soothing cream. He should really visit his doctor soon.

 

He sighed and went back to his bed, grabbing his laptop on his way. His last night search was still on his browser and his heart somewhat throbbed along the pain on his back.

 

He doesn't really need to wonder about the boy now, all the years he was able to hold back. However, he didn't know why he gave in last night, after knowing the boy's name for years, last night was the first time he searched for him on the internet.

 

Park Jinyoung was smiling way too cheerfully on his facebook photo with a v sign beside his face. Jaebum shouldn't be doing this, not when he has been trying to forget everything, but he couldn't. There are just way too many painful memories along with Jinyoung's face and name.

 

"At least, you look happy." Jaebum says, caressing the boy's photo on his laptop before surrendering to his bed.

  
  
  
  
  


'It's good to be back finally.' is all Jinyoung could think of the moment he stepped on his homeland again after 8 years. He went to the US with his family even before he could get his high school diploma. During that time, everything happened fast; one moment he's watching his first love's baseball game, next he's flying to another country not knowing if he'll ever come back.

 

He sighs, just the thought of his first love gives him a flood of emotions already. All the years, he still hasn't forgotten a thing about him, but the world seemed to do otherwise. At first, he wasn't taking it seriously, but as years pass by, articles on the internet about his first love's baseball games fade one by one.

 

Im Jaebum. A famous baseball player when they were in high school. He was a pitcher and he was so great sports websites couldn't stop talking about him until one day they did. And Jinyoung wonders why does the world seemed to be desperately trying to forget the one person he doesn’t want to ever forget.

 

Jinyoung wonders if this time he'd see him again and maybe if the fate would be kind to him this time, he'd get the chance to finally talk to him. However, he knows deep down he should not dream of that so much because he really doesn't have any clue about Jaebum's life now. He has no idea where guy is now, what he’s doing, what kind of life he’s living right now, is he married already? There’s one thing Jinyoung’s certain, he doesn’t know.

 

"Missed Korea that much?" Jinyoung hears a familiar voice from behind and he knows exactly who that is. "Taec hyung!" he was then welcomed by a tight hug from his sunbae in college. "You were standing and staring at nothing for quite a while I was almost confused if it was really Jinyoungie." Taecyeon said which made the younger laugh.

 

"Sorry, hyung, I was just so happy to be finally back here." The older nodded,  ruffling his hair a little as they made their way to the car.

 

Taecyeon offered him a position in his family's company a few months back. It wasn't big, but it's definitely something he likes, graphic designing, so he grabbed the opportunity then flew back to Korea right after he got his papers done.

 

They still have to discuss more about the job soon because as Taecyeon told him, it's a pretty huge project for their company.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum is starting to feel infuriated so he took a break from typing codes, endless codes. He has been stuck with this page for so long and he still somewhat couldn't get it right. It wasn't wrong per se, but he feels like something is not right.

 

With an annoyed sigh, Jaebum stood up from his seat, making his office mates and co-web developers, Yongguk, Hanbin, and Mark give him a look. "Where are you going?" Mark asked from his seat across Jaebum, but he only received an annoyed "outside." To which Yongguk and Hanbin exchanged a confused look before focusing back to their own computers.

 

On his way outside, Jaebum stretched his arms and neck, his brows furrowed and looking like he hadn't had good sleep in a week. He's frustrated, hungry, sleepy, his back keeps aching and he just wants his cup of Americano.

 

After taking his order, he quickly made his way to seat at the corner of the coffee shop. People passing by the shop, cars moving, and customers coming and leaving the shop sends nostalgia to Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum didn't realize time passing by so fast. Albeit he has his conscious efforts to bury the memories at the bottom of his closet, he can still remember everything like it happened yesterday. He should have at least forgotten a few things by now, but he just can't, even after all those years.

 

With the memories flooding his thoughts, he closed his eyes and hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have a headache soon. 'Not now, not anytime time soon' he pleads, but the universe seems to be enjoying his misery because as soon as he opened his eyes, he sees a familiar boy passing by the coffee shop with the same damn smile he had 8 years ago.

 

'Park Jinyoung.' He muttered to himself. 'This couldn't be real' And before he could even realize what he is doing, he found himself walking towards the door with a familiar feeling in his chest. However, when he reached outside, Jinyoung seemed to have faded into the sea of people walking around the busy city of Seoul.

 

He sighs, looking up and closing his eyes. "Of course, it couldn't be real." He says one last time as looked back at the sea of people before making way back to the office. Leaving with more painful headache than when he came earlier.

  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung's afternoon was spent with Taecyeon, catching up and discussing what is expected of him when he assumes the position. From the Job title itself, he'd be conceptualizing a homepage and all its aesthetic aspects. And with it being an online application, he'd be closely working with the IT experts assigned in the project.

 

If it had been the high schooler Jinyoung, he would already be anxious with just the thought of working with people he doesn't know. Thankfully, he outgrew it and could finally be more a little relax. He smiles to himself, shaking his head a little, 'did I finally outgrew it?' he thinks as he makes his way towards one of the seats at the baseball stadium.

 

Taecyeon left him earlier, explaining that he has an emergency meeting, hence giving Jinyoung a time for himself. He snickers, finding it silly that there's a part in him expecting to see Jaebum playing. Maybe, just maybe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Taecyeon asks as he leads Jinyoung to the latter's office. Jinyoung nods, but his face clearly shows he's not. "Just a little nervous, I guess." Taeceyon snickers to this while giving Jinyoung a comforting pat on the shoulder, "It's gonna be fine, don't worry". A few sickeningly moments later, they finally reached a room with a couple of chairs and long tables inside, it was spacious and has good lighting.

 

"Attention, guys!" Taecyeon says, successfully making the people inside the room turn to him. "Good morning everyone!" Jinyoung's more nervous now than earlier with the eyes of at least six people on him. Taecyeon briefly asked everyone what's up and made a small introduction before nudging Jinyoung.

 

"Hello everyone, I'm Park Jinyoung." Jinyoung says before receiving warm greetings and smiles from the people inside the room. It was the marketing team; where he'll be assigned for as long as he's here in the company. 

 

"Hi, Jinyoung! I'm Jackson, it's nice to meet you." Says the short but muscular boy. "You can sit anywhere you like." he continues, emphasizing it with a gesture.

 

"So, I'll leave you here so you can get to know the team. Just don't forget that we'll have a meeting at 2:00PM, don't you forget, okay?"  Taecyeon says before bidding him goodbye. "See you later." Jinyoung replies but before he could even turn his attention back to his team, he's already being pulled towards one of the tables.

 

And maybe Jinyoung is a little surprised, but he's a little happy too as his teammates are nice to him. The team is composed of Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Yunhyeong. They were orienting him about the office, telling him their inside jokes and making him feel comfortable. 

 

His day almost passed by on a whim, lunch was spent with his teammates who ordered pizza and chicken. Jinyoung's just glad everything seems to be going well, but he still has a meeting to attend in a few minutes so he refuses to cap his day yet.

  
  
  


It's still five minutes early when Jinyoung made his way to the meeting room, luckily Taecyeon was already there. There will only be a total of four people in the meeting including the both of them and the two others from the IT Department. After hearing it from Taecyeon, Jinyoung's eyes grew big.

 

Earlier, while they were eating lunch, Jackson and Baekhyun were the ones who kept telling him about the gossips in the office. And one of the gossips was that the IT Department was composed of, albeit handsome, terrifying guys. Baekhyun even said, "they look like you'll get punched if you say the wrong word" jokingly.

 

That's why, Jinyoung is already sweating bucks when he heard the door now being opened. It revealed a very tall guy and a guy who looked so painfully familiar even the guy himself stopped his tracks when their eyes met.

 

"Im Jaebum..." Jinyoung says, hardly believing what he's seeing. There standing by the door is his first love. If Jinyoung hadn't known Jaebum, he wouldn't even realize it's him. Clad with a grey hoodie with glasses perched on his pointed nose. He grew bigger, thicker even, but he still has the same unreadable face.

 

"You know each other?" Taecyeon asked as the newcomers find their seats in front of the other two.

 

"No." Jaebum quickly answered avoiding to meet Jinyoung's eyes. Which would have been more awkward if Jinyoung actually spoke louder because he said yes.  But hey, of course, Jaebum wouldn't probably know him or remember him, he was just a fan among other fans. Jinyoung was definitely just a no one.

 

"We were from the same high school." Jinyoung says but clearly with a hint of dismissal in his tone. To this Taeceyon finally nodded, introducing the guys in front of him as Bang Yongguk and Im Jaebum web developers from the IT Department.

 

Fortunately, they were able to carry the meeting in a professional manner, with Jinyoung giving suggestions for the project and Jaebum briefly explaining their part. Jinyoung couldn't help it though, he hasn't seen Jaebum in years, couldn't even find his social media accounts and now he's right in front of him, but he wouldn't even meet his eyes.

 

When the meeting adjourned, it was obvious that Jaebum wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Jinyoung took a notice of this but he still wanted to try and talk to him so he followed him.

 

"Hey, Jaebum! Don't you play baseball anymore?" Jinyoung asks when he finally reaches the same pace as Jaebum, but to this, the latter turned to him with anger seething through his eyes. Then he says, in a low and quiet voice, "I don't and don't mention it ever again." with that, he leaves Jinyoung flabbergasted, frozen on his spot.

 

Jinyoung didn't know that Jaebum had stopped playing baseball. Never in his dreams, he'd hear that because by now Jinyoung was actually expecting him to be a professional player.

 

He didn't notice, Yongguk's already beside him, "he doesn't really like it when people mention anything about his high school." He says, emotionless, but it still captured Jinyoung's attention. "Why?" the latter aks, pain clearly evident on his face.

 

To this, Yongguk only gave him a shrug before bidding a very low goodbye.

  
  
  
  


'Why is Jinyoung suddenly back in his life? Why is he there looking cute and all?' Jaebum asks himself as he makes his way back to his office. He didn't intend to react that way to the boy, but seeing him back just like that surely throws him off.

 

He waited for him for a very long time, why is he coming back just like that. Jaebum couldn't understand. Why after all these years? Why now that he’s missing him so much?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung didn't notice it was already past 10 in the evening and he's still at the office. They started the project almost two weeks ago and they are just reaching the peak of it. He wasn't completely happy with his initial designs, so he had to redo some of them.

 

He hasn't seen Jaebum since their meeting either. The IT Department had been busy and so is he. Finally, he's contented with his designs, but he still has some touch ups to do, but he should probably go now. It’s already late and his apartment is still a bit far away from the office. He turns his PC off and made his way to the elevator.

 

Jinyoung's tired, his eyes are starting to hurt as well as his back from sitting all day. He just wants to go home until his elevator door opened revealing an equally tired, scary even, Jaebum. Jinyoung smiled at him, but the former paid him no attention, as if he hadn't seen Jinyoung at all.

 

"Do you usually stay up late here? I thought I was alone." Jinyoung offers, but Jaebum seemed like he had not heard anything. Jinyoung was ready to give up when his stomach growled just before the elevator doors opened. Maybe, Jaebum just really finds him annoying because he was annoying and gross, so he purposely walked slower so he could give him space.

 

However, Jaebum suddenly turned to him, "Was that your stomach? Are you hungry?" Jinyoung stopped his tracks, looked at his back and then to Jaebum as if he had seen a ghost. "Uhh, yes... Yes, I'm a bit hungry." He replied after a moment of confusion.

 

"You shouldn't do that, if you're gonna stay up late, bring some food or you can always call for delivery." That's the most words Jinyoung has heard from Jaebum. "How about you?" Jinyoung asked, still taken aback by Jaebum's words.

 

"Of course." Was Jaebum's reply before he proceeds to walk towards the building's exit. "There's a place that's still open around this time, do you want to eat there?" Jinyoung then tried to pinch himself but couldn't do it because Jaebum turned back to him.

 

"Uhh, yes." Jinyoung says, still not believing what he's hearing. He later found himself inside the night stall just around the corner near their office.

 

The other had ordered ddeokbokki since he had already eaten earlier so he wasn't really hungry. Jinyoung on the other hand order a ramyun. 

 

"Thank you." Jinyoung says while they're waiting for their orders. Jaebum looks at him briefly before dismissing it with a nod. When their food came, both of them ate in silence. It's not like Jinyoung is complaining, this is more than enough for him. So he ate contentedly, not really noticing the glances Jaebum has been stealing.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Jinyoung found himself in that situation again. They've been leaving the office the same time. It wasn't really a surprise though since they're working on the same project. What surprised him more is that this time, Jaebum ordered more than a ddeokbokki.

 

"I forgot my food at home." Jaebum replied when Jinyoung asked him if he had already eaten at the office earlier. Jinyoung nods, taking a kimbap to his plate. Containing the smile budding on his lips. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy with these late night dates.

  
  


Then it happened again the next day and the day after that. Jinyoung has been feeling tired recently with all the overtime he's doing. But of course, if he gets to spend the hours before the day ends with Jaebum, he's definitely more than happy to do so.

  
  
  


"Get home safely, okay?" Jaebum says a few steps away from the night stall. "Let me know when you get home." Both of them are full from eating so much, they had somewhat agreed to stress eat without even saying it.

 

Jinyoung nodded, offering Jaebum with his shy smile. "You too, Jaebum-sshi." To which Jaebum agreed after bidding the boy goodbye. He was already walking towards the direction of his apartment when he heard Jinyoung yelling his name.

 

"Jaebum-sshi..." he repeated, "Um, I just realized, I don't have your... uhh... number?" After realizing it too, Jaebum fished his phone from his pocket, then he hands it to Jinyoung. "Put and I'll give your a ring." he says as he waits for Jinyoung to type his number.

 

Jinyoung nods and did what Jaebum has just told him. Jaebum wasn't expecting to see a baseball and a bat hanging off from Jinyoung's phone case. First he didn't know people still do that, second, he didn't know Jinyoung would still have that.

 

When they were in high school, Jaebum's team created merchandise for their team's fundraising. They sold shirts, actual baseball with their team name on it, and other stuff like this keychain. Thinking about it, it looked a little old already.

  
  
  


Jaebum's tired when he got home, but what's new? Well, Jinyoung, that's what is. He sighs, surrendering on his bed as soon as he got in his room. He just came home from one of his late night dinners with Jinyoung and yet he's already missing him.

 

He wiped his face along with the small smile on his lips. He shouldn't feel this way, it has been years and Jinyoung probably doesn't feel the same way anymore. After realizing what he has just thought, Jaebum snickered to himself.

 

'Doesn't feel the same way anymore' he repeats to himself. How could he say that when he didn't even know what the boy felt for him when they were in high school. Maybe he was just a fan who loved seeing him playing baseball. It could be just that and nothing else.

 

His eyes were already closing when his phone beeped up. And there on his phone screen is Jinyoung's name.

  
  


**Park Jinyoung:**

 

Jaebum-sshi, I'm home now, I hope you got home safe as well. Good night. :)

  
  


Jinyoung was already smiling when the elevator door opened at the IT Department's floor. Jaebum looked more relaxed now than before. The bags under his eyes significantly got smaller and his aura over all.

 

"Hi, Jaebum-sshi." Jinyoung greets, making space for Jaebum who gave him a boyish smile before settling beside him. "Hello, Jinyoung." He says a moment later, glancing at the boy.

 

Most of the time Jaebum wouldn't still initiate conversations when they're at the office, but he's more generous with his smiles now. Their comfortable silence was quickly cut, though, when they reached the ground floor. It had been raining outside and they had no clue.

 

"Do you have an umbrella?" Jaebum asks, looking around. Jinyoung could only shake his head because he forgot his at home. It had rained the weekend before when he went to the grocery store and he forgot to put it back in his bag.

 

Then, Jinyoung sees Jaebum taking his jacket off before saying, "Well, it's already late. Would you mind getting rained on a little?" and that's when Jinyoung realized what Jaebum was trying to do. They haven't eaten their dinner yet and Jaebum even sent him a message earlier that they should try the chicken wings at the nearby stall.

  
  


Jaebum then placed his jacket above them, covering of their heads from the rain. "On three?" Jaebum says, huddling Jinyoung closer to him. "On three." Jinyoung, smiling, answered with a much quieter voice, he has to or else he'd squeal.

 

Jinyoung's smile visibly grew larger as they run under the rain. The jacket was barely doing its job, but it's not like both of them cares. Both hearts were pounding against their chests, yet both are oblivious.

 

When they reached the stall, it was unfortunately closed. Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, who is already looking at him. "What are we gonna do, Jaebum-sshi?" Jaebum who is already a little saddened that their supposed late night dinner would possibly not happen.

 

Jaebum didn't want that so when they took a refuge in the closed stall, he looked around and saw the perfect place. "You wouldn't mind eating something else right?" To this, Jinyoung smiled, "Of course not."

 

And that is how they found themselves eating ramyun inside a convenience store. The rain was still pouring hard, but both could only focus on their beating hearts and the hot ramyun in front of them. "I'm sorry we had to eat this instead." Jaebum says when he got back beside Jinyoung, handing him a bottle of water.

 

"I don't mind, Jaebum-sshi." Jinyoung starts, "A warm ramyun in this kind of weather is always good." That's true, plus the fact that he's sharing it with Jaebum and there's no one else in the store except them and the cashier.

 

Jaebum nodded and turned his focus on the pouring outside. He wouldn't have a problem going home later since his apartment is just a few steps away from the store. He was just worried about Jinyoung as he could probably be living blocks away.

 

"The rain seems to be not stopping at any moment..." Jaebum starts, "Do you live far away from here?" Jinyoung turns to him, realizing that he'll probably have a hard time going home now. It's already past 12 am and he doubts if he could still ride a bus home from there.

 

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Jaebum asks, they decided to stay a little longer at the convenience store, but Jinyoung started to shake. Jinyoung nods and says "I'm fine Jaebum-sshi, just a little cold." but Jaebum could tell from the color of the boy's lips that he's not.

 

Jinyoung rubbed his hands together before placing it on either side of his face. It would have been cute, but Jaebum couldn't help but worry about the boy. So, Jaebum stood from his seat, gathered their food waste and threw it into the bin before going back to Jinyoung's side.

 

"You might get sick if we stay here longer, let's go to my apartment, it's right across the street." Flabbergasted, Jinyoung stood up as well and fixed himself a little. This time, when they ran under the rain, he's the one taking more space under the jacket unlike earlier.

  
  


When they got inside Jaebum's apartment, he was quickly pushed towards the bathroom. "Go, take a shower, I'll bring clothes you can change into." Jaebum says as he makes his way towards his room. "What about you Jaebum-sshi, you might get sick..." Jinyoung replied, but Jaebum's already gone.

  
  


So, Jinyoung did what he was asked to do. He took a quick shower and a moment later, there's a knock on the door. When he opened it, he couldn't see Jaebum's face, it's just his hands. "Here's the clothes." Then, he leaves Jinyoung quickly.

 

He got out a little later and sees Jaebum changing his shirt in the living room. He's watching news about the storm. "Jaebum-sshi?" He calls him, but the guy seemed to be so absorbed with what the news.

 

Jinyoung walked closer, but that's when he noticed a huge scar on Jaebum's back. He walked closer; shocked, he reached out his hand to touch scar, but as soon as he did, Jaebum, startled, turned to him.

 

"What are you doing?" Jaebum asked with his anger quickly building up. "When did you get this scar?" Jinyoung asks, face contorting to sadness? worry? Jaebum doesn't know, but he hates it.

 

"It's none of your business." Jaebum says, leaving Jinyoung, but the latter stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Jaebum-sshi, why do you have this scar?" Jinyoung tries again, but Jaebum didn't respond, he just turned his head the other way.

 

"Jaebum-sshi, is this the reason why you don't play baseball anymore?" Jinyoung desperately tried to catch Jaebum's eyes but the other refuses to do so. "Stop, Jinyoung."

 

"No, you have to tell me. Is this why you hate talking about baseball-"

"Stop! I said, STOP! Didn't you hear me the first time!? And what is it event to you?" By now, Jaebum's already fuming, he shook Jinyoung's hand off his arm makes his way to the bathroom.

 

"Why? What happened?" Jinyoung continues, following Jaebum.

 

"Why? What happened? Are you seriously asking me that Jinyoung?" Jaebum starts, but how could he tell Jinyoung? He can't so he marched towards the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Jinyoung by the couch.

 

When Jaebum got out moments later, Jinyoung's already gone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Days turned to weeks and weeks, unfortunately, turned to months of Jaebum ignoring Jinyoung's existence. But it's not like Jinyoung's trying either. He's also doing his fair share of avoiding Jaebum at all costs.

 

However, that doesn't stop the fact that he's been missing the other so much. They spent weeks eating dinner together then suddenly, it stopped. How could he not miss those nights? 

 

It's a Saturday so Jinyoung took his time to laze around his bed and not get up until 10 AM. He would have stayed longer if not for his stomach violently making sounds. He wanted to stay on his bed and do nothing all day, but when he opened his fridge he was welcomed by nothingness.

 

He had been pushing his schedule to do groceries the past days because he was not feeling good. But he should have done it the day before because now he's forced to leave the house with an empty stomach.

 

He took a quick shower and went to buy a month's worth of food. It would have been less if he and Jaebum didn't get into that fight because he'd be eating outside for dinner. He would have been happy, but, obviously, they're not doing that anymore. He sighed and made his way back home.

 

As he was walking, he noticed the stadium he visited when just got back to Korea. He walked towards it and sees a couple of students playing around. Jinyoung still couldn't believe that Jaebum had stopped playing baseball because something had happened to him. Sure, he doesn't know what exactly happened, but he's certain it's something so terrible, he'd have to quit.

 

He had always dreamed about Jaebum being a professional baseball player. He even imagined attending his professional games, supporting him still even after years. He was contented with that, he'll be there for Jaebum even from afar.

 

He wouldn't confess knowing his feelings will never be returned so he stayed where he was and kept it all to himself. Jinyoung, absorbed into his own thoughts, didn't realize a man walking towards him.

 

"Park Jinyoung?" The man says, startling Jinyoung a little. "Yes?" the latter replies but he doesn't recognize the man in front of him. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

 

To this, the man laughed and sat two seats away from him. "I knew it, you wouldn't recognize me, how would you if your eyes are only focused on Jaebum hyung."  With the mention of Jaebum's name, Jinyoung tried his hardest to recall him and he did.

 

"Kim Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks, the man then turned to him with a cheeky smile. "Wow, couldn't believe you remember me. What's up, how have you been?" Jinyoung turned his attention back to the field where a few kids are trying to throw a pitch.

 

"I'm good, I guess..." Jinyoung offers, "How about you, do you still play?" The man shifts in his seat to a more comfortable position. "Yes, but I'm a P.E. teacher now, a coach for high school students."

 

There was a comfortable silence after that but it only lasted briefly when the younger continued, "I would have continued playing if Jaebum hyung did as well." To this, Jinyoung turned to him, "Why... Why did he stop playing?"

 

Yugyeom gave him an incredulous look before continuing "Right after our last game in high school, he ran towards the exit and while he was waiting, he was beaten up by the kids from the other team. Some brat hit him with a baseball bat on his back, right on the left shoulder." Of course, Jinyoung knows how important it is for the left-handed Jaebum.

 

"He woke up a day later only to find out that he could never play anymore." Yugyeom sighed to this, recalling the moment where the doctor fixed Jaebum's shoulder but broke his heart. "It was such a waste, Jaebum hyung had a bright future ahead of him as a baseball player. Everyone was talking about him, everyone wanted him on their team."

 

'So, that's why Jaebum hates talking about baseball. His dream was taken away from him just like that.' Jinyoung thinks to himself. "I'm surprised you didn't know this. I thought it was the reason why you suddenly stopped showing yourself to Jaebum hyung."

 

Jaebum shakes his head, tears threatening to fall. "I... I didn't know about this..." He starts, wiping his tears. "I went to the US with my family to study, I didn't hear anything about Jaebum when I got there." Yugyeom nodded, piecing back the puzzle.

 

"I tried to look for him on the internet, but every time I do so, all the existing ones are taken down until one day, there isn't even a single article about him. I found it funny at first, but it wasn't, there was no Jaebum at all. It was like the world was trying to forget him." Jinyoung continued, breathing in hard.

 

"Ahh, that's because Jaebum hyung took them down."  Yugyeom says a while later, snickering a little. "That guy, he was so mad that he couldn't play anymore he took a degree that would not make him do physical activities. Hence, I.T."

 

"It was him who wants the world to forget him. He couldn't accept that his childhood dream is no longer possible. It hurt him."

  
  


Jinyoung was more depressed when he got home than when he left earlier. He finally got his answers. It's finally making sense. Everything.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Jaebum can now sit after a week of just lying on the hospital bed. He doesn’t really remember what happened after he felt a strong pain on his back on that day. _

 

_ "It was so bad, thee of your bones including your left shoulder is broken." The doctor says to a still disoriented Jaebum on the bed. "Am I okay now?" Jaebum asks, trying to ignore the pain and discomfort his back is giving him. _

 

_ "Well, let's say you are..." the doctor replied, taking a seat beside Jaebum's bed. "However..." Jaebum knew it wouldn't be something good, but he tried to stay positive. "What is it Doctor?" The doctor already told his mother a minute ago, but this is Jaebum's first time to know. _

 

_ "You can't play baseball anymore..." Jaebum wasn't able to hear what the doctor told him after that. His mind was filled with anger, sadness, frustrations and everything he could think of.  _

 

_ When he woke up later that afternoon, his mother was looking sweetly at him, caressing his cheeks, crying. "Omma... Don't cry." Jaebum says while he too starts to tear up. "Don't cry, Jaebum-ah..." His mother responded, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. _

 

_ Then, she stood up from the bed and when she came back, she placed something on Jaebum's palm. It was the ring that he was supposed to give to Jinyoung. Even though he had received a devastating news earlier, he didn't let himself feel that down. _

 

_ Maybe the boy had heard about what happened to him. Maybe he'd pay Jaebum a visit. Maybe Jaebum would finally get the chance to talk to him and maybe he could finally confess. Jaebum waited for days, even if his back was terribly aching, he looks at the door whenever it opens. _

 

_ Jaebum waited until the day he'd be discharged and the boy was never seen, never once visited him. _

  
  
  
  
  


It was pouring hard again when Jinyoung decided to go wait at their office lobby, unfortunately, he forgot to bring his umbrella again. He should have just agreed to Taecyeon when the guy offered him earlier. He would already be at home by now if he did.

 

However, Jaebum had sent him a message earlier. "Do you want to eat later?" it said, and Jinyoung would be lying he said it didn't literally and metaphorically made his knees week. He had to physically hold on to the table to support his knees.

 

It was starting to get colder until he felt someone's presence beside him. It's Jaebum and he had the same bags under his eyes. "You still don't bring your umbrella?" Says Jaebum, scanning the sky for a moment before settling beside Jinyoung.

 

"I forgot it at home." Jinyoung replies, turning his attention back to the rain. He had missed Jaebum so much, he just wants to surrender in his arms. They barely talked the past weeks and it's mostly about work. No one dared to bring up anything about what happened last time.

 

Jaebum snickered, "I don't have my umbrella as well." then he proceeded on taking his jacket off and placing it above him and Jinyoung. "Let's go?" a quick heartbeat and a nod, they're off, running in the rain like the last time.

 

By the time they got to the stall, they were already soaked. "Are you okay?" Jaebum turned to Jinyoung as soon as they got inside. Jinyoung smiled a little, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "I'm okay, Jaebum-sshi, how about you?"

 

Jaebum was more soaked than Jinyoung as he tried to cover the latter more. "That's good to know that you're okay. I'm fine, Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung reached his hand to Jaebum's hair to brush the bangs and in return he received a warm smile. 

 

"I'm sorry." Jaebum says as he gives Jinyoung his glass of water. "I didn't... I should have reacted that way." He continues, meeting Jinyoung's eyes sheepishly. Jinyoung shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing to you, I pushed it way too far."

 

Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum's eyes, "I'm sorry." Clearly, Jaebum was not expecting to hear an apology from Jinyoung. All these time he thought Jinyoung was mad at him so he made no effort to talk to him. He regrets the way he acted, especially when he went out of the bathroom, Jinyoung's nowhere in sight. It was raining so hard that day.

 

"But still, I'm still at fault." Jaebum replies, scratching the back of his head. "Please forgive me Jinyoung-ah." He continued as he reached for Jinyoung's hand.

  
  
  


That night clearly erased all the nights they didn't eat together. Both were so eager to make up for the lost moments, they didn't even realize that it was almost 12 AM. The rain had already stopped a few minutes earlier, but Jaebum insisted on convincing Jinyoung to stay at his place for the night.

 

But he doesn’t really have to since Jinyoung, himself, doesn't want the night to end. He had missed Jaebum way too much to go home early. "Are you sure I'm not intruding, Jaebum-sshi?" Jinyoung asks, wishing he really wasn't intruding.

 

"One, I was the who invited you. Two, please drop the formalities now." Jaebum replies as he ushered Jinyoung to enter his apartment. "Hyung would be enough." 

 

"If you say so... Jaebum hyung." And for a moment Jaebum regrets telling Jinyoung to use hyung instead. But maybe he wasn't, it was just that it could cause his early death. It was too much for Jaebum to handle.

 

"You can take the shower first, I'll bring you clothes you can use." Jaebum left and him and returned a few minutes later with a pair of pyjamas.

  
  
  


It was already past 1 AM when Jaebum and Jinyoung found themselves on the former's bed. "If you're uncomfortable, I can take the couch." Jaebum says in the dark.  He had originally offered his bed for Jinyoung but the boy insists that Jaebum should be the on the bed since this is his apartment.

 

After a series of argument on who should take the bed, they settled on sharing it instead. Jaebum on the right side and Jinyoung on the left side. "No! I'm not uncomfortable." Jinyoung replies, "Though I can take the couch if you're uncomfortable."

 

Jaebum laughs, "No, I'm not. I was thinking about you." Jinyoung laughs as well and then silence ensues. Jinyoung almost thought Jaebum was already sleeping when the latter spoke. "I guess you already know what happened to my back."

 

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum and nodded. "That punk couldn't keep his mouth shut." It was as if Jaebum was mad, but Jinyoung could sense the affection under his tone. "I didn't know something so terrible like that happened to you." Jinyoung says as he turns his whole body towards Jaebum's direction. This part, Yugyeom excluded it when they talked about it a few days prior.

 

"But, what were you doing at the exit? Why were you there?" To this, Jaebum's breath hitched. "I was..." Jaebum starts, but he's still hesitant if he should tell Jinyoung about this. It might be taken differently and could cause more damage than it could do good. 

 

"I was waiting for someone." Jinyoung was thankful it was dark because if it wasn't, Jaebum would have noticed how his face contorted into pain. "I was planning to confess, you know? I waited for him for almost an hour, but he never came." Jaebum continued, not really noticing Jinyoung's reaction.

 

"I even waited for days, at the hospital, I waited for his visit. But I never saw him again." There's clearly sadness in the tone of Jaebum's voice, but the sound of his heart breaking is far louder. He didn't know it would this affect him that much after all those years, after all those times he convinced himself that he's contented with just being a fan.

 

It was quiet for a long time that when Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, the already had his eyes closed. "Why didn't you came?" He asks, but Jinyoung seems to be already sleeping.

  
  
  
  


When Jinyong woke up the next morning, there's still a pain in his chest. He wanted to leave as soon as he opened his eyes, he wanted to have a time for himself. Maybe he could convince himself that the friendship budding between them is far more important than his long overdue feelings.

 

However, as soon as he turned to look at Jaebum's sleeping face, all his thoughts went away. He had never seen Jaebum this close with the light hitting his face perfectly. Ever so carefully, he reached for Jaebum's bangs, but as soon as he got in contact with the latter's skin, he got worried.

 

He was warm, way too warm for a body's normal temperature. So, he tried to check again, but Jaebum's really warm. His cheeks were also reddish and he's sweating all over. With all the movement on the bed, Jaebum wakes up, groaning.

 

"Good morning Jin-"

 

"How are you feeling Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung asks, sitting up on the bed. Jaebum grimaced, "I'm fine, Jinyoung.-"

 

"Don't lie, hyung."

 

"I just feel a little warm." Jaebum finally says, but it made Jinyoung sigh. The latter left him and when he came back, there's already a glass of water and a pill being handed to him. "I hope you're fine with this pill, that's the only pill I drink when I have a fever."

 

For a minute, Jaebum only stared at him, having a hard time processing what's happening. It was until Jinyoung urged him to take a pill with his eyebrows almost kissing each other. "Come on, hyung." But what can Jaebum do? He’s weak, he could never resist the pout Jinyoung is giving him.

 

Jinyoung left him again and this time when he came back, he's carrying a wet towel and a small bowl. The boy started wiping his face carefully then to his arms and hands. "Hyung, are you feeling dizzy? I need you to sit up for a while so we could change your shirt. You're sweating all over."

 

Jaebum complied with Jinyoung's request; he was feeling a bit dizzy but he couldn't say that he's not enjoying the attention the boy was giving him. As soon as he got his shirt off, Jinyoung wiped him with the cold towel.

 

Then, Jinyoung reached his back, the part where his scars are. Jaebum could feel how gentle Jinyoung's hands were. He hated it when people touch his scars, but there was definitely something about Jinyoung's touch.

 

"Why did you suddenly leave?" Jaebum says, startling Jinyoung. The latter didn't say anything so Jaebum prodded, "In high school, after my game, why did  you suddenly go away?" Jinyoung stared back at Jaebum finally realizing what the other was talking about. He's surprised though, he didn't expect Jaebum to notice that at all.

 

Jinyoung then settled the towel and basin on the nightstand before proceeding to help Jaebum wear a new shirt. "My parents picked me up earlier than expected, they told me our flight to the US got rescheduled." Jinyoung says as he helps Jaebum settle back to his bed.

 

Jaebum then pulled Jinyoung along with him, making him lie beside him. Jinyoung was surprised, but he didn't stop the former, instead allowed himself to give in. He has back on Jaebum's chest with the latter pulling him closer to him.

 

"I was supposed to confess, you know..." Jaebum says after a while. Jinyoung nodded to this, replying "You already told me last night." Jaebum sighed, intertwining his fingers with Jinyoung's. "But I didn't tell you who I was gonna confess to."

 

Jinyoung falls quiet, frozen even. He didn't really want to know, it would only hurt him. "Then who was it?" Jinyoung asks, thanking once again that he wasn't facing Jaebum.

 

"I was going to confess to this boy who is always present at my games. To this boy who never failed to bring his sign with my name on it. To this boy who would run away the moment he sees me in the school grounds." Jinyoung couldn't believe his ears, so he turned to Jaebum to see a hint of a bluff on the latter's face. He sees none.

 

"I waited for him, I waited every day because I want to ask him if he would still be there for me even if I can't play baseball anymore." Jinyoung didn't notice that he was tearing up. All his assumptions about Jaebum was wrong.

 

"I was going to confess to this boy." Jaebum then tucked Jinyoung's bangs behind his ear. "I was going to confess to you, Jinyoung, why did you leave me just like that? I missed you so much, you know." Jinyoung was then pulled closer to Jaebum's chest. The guy embraced him like he had always wanted.

 

"I'm sorry, Jaebum hyung." Jinyoung starts, his voice shaking, his tears not stopping. "I'm sorry hyung. It was my fault. It was my fault why you couldn't play baseball anymore." After hearing what Jinyoung had just told him, Jaebum pushed the boy a little.

 

"Don't say that Jinyoung. It wasn't your fault." Jaebum assures him, wiping his tears away. "Don't cry Jinyoung, it wasn't your fault."

 

"But Jaebum... it was because of me, and I wasn't even there after what happened. And you were... you were waiting for me. I didn't came..." Jinyoung cried staring directly at Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum though could only wipe his tears.

 

"If you're really sorry, Jinyoung-ah, please don't leave me ever again." Jaebum says, cupping Jinyoung's face. To this the boy only cried harder. "I wouldn't, I would never do that again, Jaebum hyung." Jaebum smiled to this, leaning in closer to Jinyoung, giving him a small peck.

 

As soon as Jinyoung opened his eyes, Jaebum uttered the words the boy has been trying to keep all to himself. "I love you." for your more than eight years, Jinyoung suppressed everything, finally he could say it now. "I love you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  
  


_ When Jinyoung woke up, he wasn't expecting to face an empty spot on Jaebum's side of the bed. However, as soon as he tried to move, felt a paper beside him. Still a little disoriented from his sleep, Jinyoung tried to read what was written on it. _

 

_ Meet me at the stadium at 10 AM. _

_ Don't be late! _

_ Love you! - Jaebum _

 

_ Jinyoung couldn't help but smile, Jaebum seemed to be a person who loved surprises. They aren't always grand, usually small things that would still make Jinyoung's inside all soft and gooey. He glanced at the clock by the door and was quickly woken up from his trance. He'd only have 30 minutes to prepare. _

 

_ He was heaving when he got to the stadium. But there on the field is Jaebum, holding a ball, wearing a baseball shirt. "Come here!!" He yells as soon as he saw Jinyoung entering the field. _

 

_ "I'll pitch you my heart, will you catch it?" Jaebum asks when Jinyoung's only meters away from him. Before Jinyoung could even answer, Jaebum threw the ball towards him. Fortunately, it wasn't forceful, however, as soon as he caught the ball, it opened in half. _

 

_ And there on the middle is a ring. _

  
  


 

 

 

END.


End file.
